


Call

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: An unwelcome interruption. Several of them.





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

It was with sleepy reluctance Sinestro woke, opened his eyes to a darkened room. A pillow cradled his head, much too compact for his tastes. Against his bare skin, the sheets were rough, nowhere near as soft as the ones on his own bed. Why was he not there? The bulk of human warmth entwined around him gave him that answer.

Mouth pressed to Sinestro's neck, Hal was drooling, warm saliva dripping down Sinestro's skin. Somehow, it wasn't disgusting and the rumbling snores vibrating against Sinestro weren't irritating either. It just showed Hal was very deeply asleep, relaxed enough to lower his guard, to trust Sinestro with his safety. All in all, flattering. Sinestro wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

While trailing fingers lazily through Hal's hair, Sinestro was brought back to the present by a musical sound cutting through the steady rhythm of Hal's snores. It was recognisable, he glanced irritably over his shoulder at the culprit, a familiar piece of human technology.

The longer the phone rang, tucked into the pocket of Hal's abandoned jeans, the more likely it was Hal would wake. Disturbing him was unthinkable, so Thaal had no choice, disentangled himself from the warm human and snatched the phone from the floor. Perhaps he should toss it against the wall. No, he should find out who it was that needed to speak with Hal so urgently.

Frustrated that he could not, in good conscience, simply allow Earth to continue on without Hal, Sinestro hit the button to accept the call a little harder than he needed to. "This had better be important," he growled into the device held to his ear. "I have no wish to wake Jordan." Not when he slept so peacefully, away from the inane drama of Earthlings.

There was a brief pause, and Sinestro tapped his fingers against the bed, impatient, until the caller finally asked, confused, "What?" Though the voice was familiar, Thaal couldn't quite place which of Hal's irritating friends it belonged to. It hardly mattered, they were all as annoying as each other. "Who's this? Where's Hal?"

"Asleep, you fool." As always, Sinestro was derisive when speaking with idiot and apparently deaf humans. "I just told you that." Already, he was bored of this, couldn't imagine how Hal put up with it on a regular basis. "Why does Jordan not have more intelligent friends?" No answer was forthcoming so Sinestro supplied it himself, smirking, "Oh, yes. He already has me."

"Sinestro!" It sounded angry, like an accusation. Used to having his name shouted in such a way, Thaal recognised instantly who he was talking to. This was the Flash, but all the information served to do was make Thaal even more uninterested in the call. Could he not simply end it, return to listening to the soothing sound of Hal snoring, the warmth of lying beside him?

"The one and only." Wishing to be back in Hal's warm welcome embrace, Sinestro wanted this over as soon as possible. "Is there a reason you called? Or is this simply social? Because if it is, I really have far more important things to spend my time on." Betraying just what those important things were, Sinestro's gaze flicked to Hal.

"I - what?" Clearly, the Flash was confused, no doubt he hadn't expected the phone to be answered by Sinestro, was still puzzling over it. Humans could be so slow, even speedsters. "No, it's important. I want to know what you've done to Hal!" The demand was fierce, a rare display of backbone from the speedster. It was hardly intimidating.

"Nothing he didn't enjoy, human," Sinestro retorted, hostile, disliking having answers demanded from him. "I happen to be an excellent lover. Now, as you seem interested in nothing but prattling on, this conversation is over." With that, Sinestro hung up, tapped the end call button and dropped the phone back on the floor. That had gone quite well.

An arm wrapped around Sinestro's middle, it was only now he realised the snoring had stopped, that the room was quite silent. "Who were you talking to?" Hal murmured tiredly against his neck. Finally, he'd woken up, it seemed, and Sinestro relaxed back into his hold. "Your cult? That's rude. You're supposed to be focused on me."

It wasn't really an accusation, Hal's tone was too playful for that, and it was ridiculous anyway. All thought of returning to the Sinestro Corps had long fled Thaal's mind, he certainly wouldn't have been talking to them, and certainly not when he had Hal right where he wanted him.

"I am," Sinestro assured. Hal's breath was hot on his neck. "Or I would be, were your friends not calling you when you are supposed to be focused on me." Now, Thaal knew he was beginning to sound just a little haughty, but Hal didn't seem to mind, smile pressed to Sinestro's skin.

"I'm sorry. You're right, that's totally my fault. Let me make it up to you." With the grip Hal had around Sinestro's middle, he pulled the both of them down, to rest back against the bed, then he rolled over so he was on top of Sinestro. They were both tangled up in blankets and sheets, but it didn't really matter, Thaal was content regardless.

There was no teasing, no Hal insisting on driving him crazy. Just the wet touch of lips to Sinestro's, hands that worshipped him like he was the only one that mattered. It shouldn't have been possible to feel so at peace, but Thaal did, would've given up everything, at that second, to never have this end.

Worried by his own thoughts, the desire that pounded through him with every beat of his heart, Sinestro turned his head away from Hal, wasn't surprised when kisses landed on the smooth skin of his neck instead. "Mmm, Sin." It was mumbled underneath Sinestro's jaw, by his ear. All the while, Hal's fingers caressed him, up and down his sides. "You're so -"

Just what he was, Thaal never found out, the words were cut off by a whoosh of displaced air, the static electricity of lightning suddenly heavy in the room. "Oh! Wow. OK. I didn't need to see that." The unexpected visitor sounded familiar, but as Thaal's brain functions had temporarily failed, with Hal all over him, he couldn't quite connect the dots.

The weight on top of Sinestro lifted, Hal was scrambling to pull the blankets up to cover them both. "Barry! Do you mind?" Hal snapped, obviously annoyed, and Sinestro sat up, looked around. A figure in red stood in the now open doorway, hand cautiously over his eyes until it slowly lowered. "You could've knocked or - don't barge in like that!"

So, once again, the Flash had thought it prudent to interrupt Sinestro's time with Hal. This was getting suspicious, perhaps the speedster was attempting to come between him and Hal. The worst part was, it could work, Hal could pick the Flash over Sinestro as he always seemed bound to do.

Gnashing his teeth together in frustration, Thaal silently fumed while he watched the two crime-fighters converse. "I'm sorry, Hal, I thought he'd kidnapped you or something." The Flash was aghast at what he'd walked in on, though whether it was from embarrassment or disapproval, Thaal wasn't sure. Most likely the latter. "He wasn't exactly cooperative when I called."

Both pairs of eyes turned to Sinestro who was immediately taken aback. "Why are you looking at me?" he demanded, affronted by the silent accusation this was somehow his fault. It wasn't! The Flash was to blame! "I assured the speedster you were merely sleeping, Jordan, I can hardly be blamed for his lack of hearing ability."

Despite Sinestro's truthful story, Hal was looking uncertain, lips twisted into a frown as he looked from Sinestro to the Flash. Exactly as Thaal had expected, Hal didn't trust him, would much prefer the word of this metahuman moron. "This is obviously all just some big understanding," Hal finally settled on. "Flash, did you want something other than to make sure I'm alright?"

Sinestro scowled, but hopefully, the Flash would assure Hal nothing was wrong and go away. "Uh, yeah." Well, there went that plan. Despite sounding uncertain, the Flash was quick to inform, "There's something tearing up Metropolis. Batman wants the whole league on it now. I can tell him you're busy...?" What a fool. As if Hal would ever skive off protecting his own planet. Such an assumption was an insult.

"I'll be there in a second." With one hand, Hal waved the Flash away, and the door closed behind the speedster with a small click. That left Hal and Sinestro alone. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you about Metropolis?" Hal asked, and he was already getting up, green suit forming across his body.

"No." It was irritating that the Flash hadn't seen fit to mention it to Sinestro. Perhaps part of some plan to make Sinestro look bad? "If he'd told me, I would've woken you. I would never endanger your planet by keeping such vital information from you." Even if only because Hal would be annoyed by the omission.

In a second, all Sinestro's tension was draining away, because Hal was smiling at him, glint of teeth bright. "I know you wouldn't," Hal said then, and he ran his fingers through his hair, as though it was an acceptable substitute for combing it properly. It wasn't, the strands were still messy, Thaal couldn't imagine walking out the door looking like that.

After what seemed to be a moment of hesitation, Hal hovering uncertainly, Sinestro had a lap full of human. "Come with me," Hal requested, a gloved hand on each of Sinestro's shoulders. "We can save the world, take down some criminals, tell everyone to leave us alone when we're done... It'll be awesome."

It was tempting, the thought of fighting at Hal's side, the thought that the entire Justice League would know just who Hal had chosen as back up. But then again, Thaal would have to deal with idiot Earthlings, guard his own back from them as well as from whoever was attacking Metropolis. All of it sounded like a headache waiting to happen.

Regretfully, Sinestro refused, shaking his head. "I have a Corps to return to, Jordan. I am sure they are lost and flailing with me." Truly, his Lanterns were immature children, there was only so much time he could spend away from them before they began to have foolish ideas of taking his rule from him.

Hal pouted. "Fine," he said, but he didn't seem all that surprised. "Your loss." The subject wasn't pushed, Hal accepted the answer and made to move away. Then he paused. His hand wrapped around the back of Sinestro's neck, he pulled himself close, brought Sinestro down in a brief kiss. Or at least, it was probably supposed to brief.

Unable to help it, Sinestro tangled fingers in Hal's hair, brought him back for more until they were both breathless and Hal would be far more reluctant to leave. There was a polite knock to the door. "Hal? We need to go." Once again, the Flash was interrupting, but at least he'd had the sense not to enter the room.

"Yeah, OK," Hal called back, and he returned his attention to Sinestro. "I'll see you around. Don't do anything I'd have to arrest you for." With an awkward pat to Sinestro's shoulder, he stood and ran fingers through his hair again, because Sinestro had messed up the previous poor attempt to make it look tidy.

That done, Hal quickly checked himself out in the mirror before heading to the door. Once there, he blew a kiss to Sinestro and left, door closing behind him. Outside, Thaal knew, Hal would be settling himself into a more appropriate mood for a battle, checking with the Flash for details on what was happening, making sure his ring was charged.

It was stupid to wish to be at his side, Thaal had made his decision. One he could change, of course, it would be easy to follow Hal, take only a few seconds to be with him. But again, Sinestro was stopped by the thought of all the humans Hal would be working with, his own enemies. He'd undoubtedly end up fighting with them, that would upset Hal, cause him undue stress.

No, Thaal had to return to Qward, to the whining brats he'd decided were worthy of his attention. Not immediately, however. Before Hal returned, because Sinestro would be gone by then, didn't want to seem desperate, there was time to sleep. So Sinestro rolled over, buried his face in the pillow, and drifted off.


End file.
